Hermione's Prediction chapter 5
by Schwanky1
Summary: Okay, well like I said before I'm really bad at summeries. but please please r/r


****

Hermione's Prediction

Chapter 5

::in common room::

"Can you believe all the homework Professor Snape gave us!?" said Ron.

"Oh I know," said Harry, "I wonder where Hermione is? Maybe she can help us with this."

::Hermione in the library::

__

Please be in this chapter...please oh please oh please.....

Hermione was now frantically searching through the predictions book and still hadn't found anything. Her mind was racing. She was reading through the book again and again but found that all it talks about is making predictions and how to figure them out. But the spell to figure them out included some ingredients that she had never heard of in her life before. The list included 1/2 cup of pickled daogs, 4 ounces of gards, nine yards of fasd, 10 zeads, 76 strips of bacon (BACON???), 7 animal hides, 6 wirfis, and 56 saeds (there was more by the way). Hermione copied them down in her notebook and went back to the book.

__

Let's see....

In this chapter it talks about...no, this can't be right....maybe chapter 56? No that's not right either...maybe I should find another book.

Hermione got up from her chair and walked over to the same place the predictions book was on. She carefully looked at all the spines of all the books to only find that they were all very faded and extremely old. She walked up and down the shelves again this time taking the books down one by one to see if their covers could help her. She picked up one book that was about ghostly predictions, another about odd and strange ones, and yet another about how to understand them. She walked back to her chair and started reading Ghost and Prediction Making. 

It read:

__

Here you will see the predictions made by the ghost we can't see. There have been predictions made by them that have come true. Many we understand and others we don't. Some have been explained and others have not. When Katia was alive she said 

" All Evil will prevail until,

Pandora's box is in hell"

So far the Evil is around. And considering she made this prediction one hundred years before Pandora was alive, this is a very important prediction...

Hermione kept reading but all it talked about was ghosts and predictions. It talked of nothing that would be of importance to her. So she closed the book and began to pick up Predictions: Odd and strange. Hermione searched through the book and yet she found-nothing. Remembering that she had D.A.D.A., Hermione closed the books and went on her way.

Harry and Ron looked around for Hermione, where could she be? Ron thought. Suddenly she appeared in the mist of the crowd looking hopeless. ''Hermione," Harry asked her, "where have you been? Professor Noetvall (the new teacher) is waiting." "Ok," Hermione said wearily, and took a seat next to Ron.

"Today," said Noetval, "we will learn about the Magonzony. The Magonzony is very endangered, because their skins are very valuable in potions. The Magonzony is also very dangerous. If you are bit, it could cause death. So," he said," you are going to learn how to stop it "::ahem::" not many people were paying attention. " TO STOP IT" Noetval said this very loud. Still many people were not paying attention. "to stop the Magonzony from biting you, you must say: 'Helderonmo' it will freeze were it is giving you five full 12 hours to get away."

Suddenly a bell rang in the distance " I expect a three page report about the Magonzony!" and with those words the class scattered out of view to lunch.

In the Great Hall, Professor McGonagal was passing out a list for those who will be staying for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sighed up right away. "Okay," Ron said to his friends, "I think that the person that 'has secrets that are pure and good' but we think is evil is-" 

"Ron must we do this now?" Hermione asked. "Ya Ron," Harry said," Besides you know that Professor Trelawney is a fake-" 

"Ya I know ," Ron cut in ,"but this is Hermione we're talking about."

Hermione now getting furious of them talking about her shouted at the top of her lungs," I DO NOT MAKE PREDICTIONS, NOR DO I BELIEVE IN THEM. THIS IS ALL A BUNCH OF RUBISH AND I WON'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!!"

As Hermione was sitting down she could feel everyone's eyes upon her. She didn't even have to look around to know that she was right. She got up from her seat and left the Great Hall. No one spoke until she was gone.

The week came and went. It was now Friday morning.

The usual owls came in, during breakfast. Hedwig among them, dropped two letter on Harry's plate and nibbled his ear. "Thanks Hedwig." Harry said and he glanced at the first letter. He opened it and grinned, it was from Sirius. 

It read:

__

Hi harry,

How are you? The Hippogriff and I are fine. And guess what. We are in Hogsmeade again! You Ron and Hermione are welcome if you want to visit. I would like to hear what has happened so far. Don't forget to switch owls every so often. I am in the same cave as last time. Oh and if you can, please bring food, we really need it.

Sirius

Harry opened the other letter. This one was from Hagird.

It read:

Hi Harry,

I know that you get Friday afternoons off. I would like to you all to see how Cupcake has grown. She is very useful around the house. 

Hagird 

Harry showed both Sirius' and Hagirds' letters to Ron and Hermione. They said yes to both.

After their classes Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off to Hagird's hut. Harry knocked onthe door. "Hagird it's us," Hermione called out. Hagird opened the door and let them in. Right away Hagird showed them Cupcake. She had grown a bit, but what was most interesting was that she had changed from a light sky blue to a emerald green. 

"Hagird," Hermione asked, " what type of animal is Cupcake?" 

" I donno, I just found her," Hagird said. "I thought you knew every mysterious animal, after all, you do teach Care of Magical Creatures." Ron said a bit confused. Hagird looked at him and bit his lip. "I thought I did too Ron, I thought I did too.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But the plot, Proffessor Noetval, Cupcake, and the Magonzony thing belong to me.

A/n: I know it is a pretty dumb cliffhanger,but oh well. I tried my best to make it longer, if you want a really long chapter then tell me by reviewing.


End file.
